Goodbye?
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: I made this One-Shot for SoMa week 2013 on Tumblr! It was the theme of the very last day, so I hope you enjoy!


My heart felt like it was being crushed as I stood outside the train station of Shibusen with my gorgeous partner, Maka Albarn. Today was a horrible day. The moment I woke up; sorry, not woke up; saw the sun dawn over the skyline this morning after a night of no sleep, I was in a horrible mood.

Maka was being transferred to a Weapon-Miester school in Paris, and as far as I knew, I would never see her again.

Every time I looked over at her, a piece of my very soul was thrown out the window. I couldn't live without my miester! Why would Lord Death do this to us?

I remember it as though it were moments ago, when in reality the event had taken place about a week before today.

"Good morning Lord Death! How can we be of assistance?" Maka chirped. She had been in a very good mood that day, which under my cool attitude, made me happy too.

That was going to change for the worst.

"Maka, Soul, I'm just going to come out and say this, since this isn't very easy..."

The tall Shinigami paused for a moment, no emotion being able to be read from his mask.

"Maka, a week from today, you will be transferred to the smaller Weapon-Miester school; located in Paris."

Maka and I looked at each other with stupid grins slapped on our faces. We were going to Paris! And what made it better for me was that Paris was the city of love! I could tell her my feelings for her right in the best place!

We were about to jump for joy, when the god spoke again. "Without Soul..."

The weapon technician looked like she had just been hit by a bus. Her mouth hung open like the opening of a cave, and tears pricked those beautiful emerald eyes. "W-what? Without S-Soul? Why?!"

Lord Death sighed heavily, his large foam finger hand popping out from nowhere and scratching his head. "It's very complicated Maka. To make it basic, let's just say that when we took the last super-written-exam, it wasn't just to test who was the smartest and could create a Death-Scythe for sure; it was to see who was capable of being a weapons expert at the French school."

Maka's face was red, but I only caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her face. "I wouldn't have tried if it meant leaving! Everyone deserved to be told before-hand Lord Death!"

Maka looked up at him questioningly, her reddening face trying to hide rage that was boiling inside her. "Why?"

Lord Death didn't speak, keeping his head down. I could tell that he didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't figure out why this was all happening, just like Maka.

He finally piped up, a sad look painted on his face. "Because we knew no one would go willingly."

At that, Maka stood up with her fists balled at her sides, and her eyes closed. She was putting up a barrier to keep herself from looking any weaker in her mind; a good way to keep yourself under control for a while. At least, in her case, a few minutes.

"Lord Death, there must be some other way! There has to be! Can't you take the second-highest score on the test?"

Lord Death shook his head. "Sorry Kiddo, it's worked like that for awhile. I can't just change it for you."

Maka's golden hair hung in her face when she lowered her head. "Y-y-yes Lord D-Death, I understand."

That's when she lost her cool. It was when she turned to me, that she seemed to almost fall into my arms. Her delicate hands gripped my toned shoulders tightly, and her face was buried in my chest. I put a firm hand on the small of her back, and held her head gently. The scent of lavender from her fancy hair-care products wafted into my nose, and I breathed it in heavily while holding her. I loved this girl, and no one even knew. She was the nearest and dearest thing to my heart, and I would do anything to protect her.

But I wouldn't be able to do that anymore, and it broke me.

The sounds from the oncoming train echoed through the station, and Maka's grip on her luggage tightened. "I guess this is it, huh?" She said in a hushed tone, barely above a whisper.

I turned to her and opened my arms, giving her a small, yet sincere smile. It was almost... forced. "How about one last hug, for old time's sake?"

I shouldn't have said that. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

The blonde-headed miester dropped all of her things and rushed to hug me. I didn't even care that she was squeezing me to death. It was nice, in its own special way.

What was the problem, you ask? She broke down and her crying was louder than any noise I had heard in a while. "Soul, don't forget about me, please! I won't be able to live with not seeing you as it is, much less knowing you forgot I existed!"

"Maka?" I asked, tapping the back of her head and letting me look into her tear-stricken green eyes once more. "Why would you ever in your right mind think that I would forget you?"

She sniffled loudly, and rested the side of her head on my chest. "Because you'll have to get a new miester, and I know you'll be so caught up in your duties that you'll forget that I was ever your partner..."

I was dumbfounded. My lips wouldn't; no, COULDN'T move for me to utter something, anything! The sound of the train signaled that it was about to leave. Maka backed away from me, and her face was shaded by her bangs as she grabbed her suitcase. I saw tears trail down her face and drip onto the ground. Maka lifted up her head slightly and looked at me. "Goodbye Soul. I love you."

With that, she turned around, and walked straight into the seething mass of bustling people. By the time I realized it, she was already lost in the sea of pedestrians. "Maka!" I screamed. "Maka!"

I shoved my way through the line towards the train, bumping people and muttering my apologies while I walked as fast as my legs could go. "Maka!"

She said she loved me! Oh my god! She had no idea that I loved her too! I had to stop her at any cost. I wanted my friend back, my miester back, and most importantly, my Maka back.

I made it to the train a second too late. The wheels had begun with a screech, and started turning, then it was off. The last person I saw in the window of the last caboose was a familiar blonde-headed crying girl.

"Maka..." I whispered, feeling the need to reach my hand out to the leaving train. But I held myself back, and walked back to the entrance of the station with my shoulders slumped. I kept replaying the scene over in my head, and thought about how much of an idiot I was for not snapping out of it. Right before I walked out the door to start a new life being a miesterless scythe boy, a piece of paper caught my eye. A pamphlet on the counter of the ticket center. I grabbed one and opened it, and once I read it, a smile spread on my face. I knew how to get her back.

...

I sighed back a sob as I got off my plane. I was in France, and I was expected to come here and do what? Forget about the DWMA and all my friends? And let go of my partner too?

Lord Death, you are out of your mind. You're a nice guy and an awesome god and all, but you need to think.

My heart seemed to be screaming to me, telling me to go back, but I couldn't. I wanted to desperately, but it just couldn't be done.

French-speaking people walked past me left and right, speaking in their fluent language. I felt so out of place. This was horrible. I wondered how Soul and the others were doing as my mind wandered.

_Soul..._

My heart began to ache, and I had to clutch my chest. I knew it was all mental, but I guess your mind has some pretty crazy capabilities. Sometimes, my emotions got the best of me, and this was one of those times.

I missed Soul so much already. I didn't care how he called me names and teased me; I just wanted to fight a kishin-egg with him again, or eat dinner together again at the table and talk while Blair curled on my lap. These are memories that are best left for later thinking, not stand-randomly-in-the-middle-of-the-airport-and-lo ok-mentally-unstable thinking. I shook my head, and carried on to go outside, where many taxis lined the sidewalks and many people rushed in and out of them, and many taxis rushed away or sped in to greet another customer. I lightly tapped the top of a taxi, and hopped in.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Thank Shinigami! It was a woman who could seemingly speak English, not a creepy French-speaking man. I had always thought that taxi drivers that were men; especially in movies, looked creepy. A scare effect was added on if I couldn't understand what they are saying to me.

I scavenged for a piece of paper in my pocket, and gave it to the lady. She looked at it for a moment, then handed it back over to me. "Okay, I know where we're going. Let's hit the road!"

She stepped on the gas, and inertia pulled me back slightly, along with my luggage. This was very different from Soul's motorcycle, and not in a good way. The speeding taxi can was headed to a fancy hotel right by the Eiffel Tower, said to have a great view, not that it mattered. I was to stay in a hotel until they found me a permanent living spot, but I was too depressed to care. In my heart I hoped they would decide that they didn't need me after all and send me back to Shibusen. I last saw my friends two days ago. The train ride was a day, and the plane ride added on another day. I was totally worn out, and just wanted to lie down at the comfy hotel and think.

I was startled out of my seat when the taxi stopped in front of the hotel, and I flew forward, stubbing my nose on the back of the front-seat chair.

I rubbed my poor little red nose for a moment, and then pulled out my pocketbook to pay the driver. She took the money happily, and wished me a great evening before I stepped out with my luggage and shut the door of the yellow vehicle. I stood on the sidewalk in awe while looking up at the hotel; this was enormous! This had to be the biggest hotel in the world!

My shoes clicked against the beautifully cut marble floors of the hotel's lobby. I stood in line at the front desk for about ten long minutes before it was my turn.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked, she was a brunette with her hair tied back in a slick and tight bun behind her head. She smiled, and her I noticed her teeth were almost perfect, and very white.

"Umm… I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Albarn. Maka Albarn."

The woman turned her attention to a computer, and her fingers flew across the keyboard a few times before she saw something familiar. "Ahhh, Maka Albarn! Welcome! Your room number is 502, here is your key."

She handed me a tiny golden key with a tag in the loop that read "502".

I nodded my head in thanks, and she continued. "Dinner will be served in the formal dining room at 7:30. Please be sure not to be late! We have special entertainment tonight!"

I gave a weak smile. "Thank you ma'am."

I made my way to the room, first walking to the elevator, pressing the button, and feeling gravity pull me down as the mechanism moved upwards.

Floor 1…

Floor 2…

Floor 3…

Floor 4…

Floor 5!

The doors opened swiftly, and I walked out into a large and quiet hallway. My ponytails swung as I looked from left to right, trying to figure out which way I needed to go. I was that rooms on the left were rooms going up in number, so I decided that going right was the right choice.

I scanned the room numbers, and after a long walk, I found the door that led to my room. The key slid in the lock, and when I twisted the handle, I was greeted by a homey sort of scent. One that made me feel a little warm inside. The bed was made, and consisted of two pillows with a chocolate-brown spread. The walls were wallpapered a very classy striped-green. It sort of reminded me of a room setup that I thought about getting when Soul and I moved into the apartment.

_Soul…_

Oh man, I really needed to get it together. Thinking about him wouldn't do anything for my homesickness, that's for sure. I threw my stuff in a corner, and glanced at the digital clock sitting on my nightstand. It read 7:00.

How was it that late already?

_I better get ready for dinner…_

I opened grabbed my suitcase again, and threw it on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out a dress I had brought along. This dress was the same sort of one that I wore in the Dark Room, and I completely forgot how I got it. It's funny how you get things, and never remember how you got them in the first place.

I slid the dress on and zipped it up in the back before putting my hair in black ribbons. I always loved this dress. I wished that I would have worn it more often.

When the clock struck 7:25, I made my way to the dining hall. When I entered the large gold colored doors, I stepped into a very dark room. There was just enough light to find your seat in the huge rows of tables. This was a major dining hall with fancy silverware and plates. The tablecloths were red silk and the chairs had corresponding colored cushions.

I took my seat in the front of the room at a circular table. The circular tables had fewer seats, which was good for me, because I didn't feel like sitting with anyone. My fingers played with the napkin-wrapped silverware as I waited for the grand clock that stood across the room to ring that it was 7:30. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that a few hotel workers were dusting off a large grand piano on the lit up stage. It was a shiny black piano that looked like it had never been touched. The keys were a bright white from what I could see, and the stunningly beautiful stool stood not far away from the keyboard. The whole setup reminded me of the day I met Soul. The way he played that piano so skillfully without error was the most energizing experience. The accuracy of his fingers sliding from key to key almost made me dizzy, but the sound of music made a balance. His music was darker, but still very beautiful. He told me about how his parents always praised his brother Wes for his accomplishments in music, but rarely him. That was cruel. He was a prodigy of music in my eye, and always would be.

I was sitting in my chair daydreaming about that night, when I noticed that the lights completely turned off, and everyone was seated. I turned my attention to an employee standing on the stage with a microphone. He tapped it lightly before speaking. "Good evening! Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, we have a special guest to play for us! I hope you enjoy his music tonight!

After the man was done speaking, a boy in a black suit with stripes walked onto the stage. I couldn't see above his chin, since the room was dark, and the stage had a shaded area. His tie was obsidian black, and his undershirt was blood red. They strolled over to the piano, and sat in the seat. Everyone in the audience was watching intently as he sat for a moment before cracking his knuckles. He seemed like a complete expert by just sitting there, and he hadn't even brushed against a single key.

With a swift motion, he swung his arms up, and then hung them in the air for a moment before bringing them down and tapping against the keys. The melody was shockingly familiar, and sent shivers up my spine. Who was this mysterious piano player?

The sound dropped, then went up again while his focus was directed at every individual key as he played it. He really knew what he was doing. Why couldn't I remember where that tune was from? It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't let it roll off.

I was so busy thinking that I almost didn't notice that he had stopped playing. The audience was dead silent for a moment, before one by one, everyone was standing and clapping loudly. The mystery pianist stood up, and stepped into the light to bow his thanks.

As soon as I saw his face, I understood why it was all so familiar. My mouth went dry as I gaped in awe.

"S-Soul?" I stuttered. Tears pricked my eyes at the sight of the partner I missed so dearly. Just seeing his native features reminded me of home. The albino white hair that covered the head I used to Maka-Chop at least every day, the scarlet eyes that I stared into in the Dark Room, and the shark-toothed grin he gave during it all. It made me think of days that were simpler, and days that were harder, along with days where we all just hung out and didn't care about anything.

It was all such a big rush of comfort, and I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks. "Soul…"

I didn't know how he knew I had just said his name, but he looked right over at me and extended a hand in my direction. "Everyone, before you thank me, I would like to thank a very special lady in the audience. Maka, can you come up here please?"

Soul's sharp teeth showed in his devilish smile when I nodded, and I reached up for his hand. He pulled me up, and helped me steady myself on my black high-heels that I decided to wear. His hand gripped my waist, and I felt a hot blush flutter across my cheeks when he pulled me a little closer.

"This is my partner Maka Albarn. Until a few days ago when I watched her leave at the train station back in Nevada did I realize how much I really need her. Maka, I'm sorry for taking so long to tell you this…"

He placed his other hand on my cheek and and stroked in little motions with his thumb. I searched his eyes to figure out what he would say next, but his charm stopped my thinking.

"Maka, I love you too. Will you come back to Death City with me?"

I felt as though I was in a movie when the crowd chimed "Aww…" simultaneously. I smiled as my green eyes watered, and I put my hand on top of the one he had placed on my cheek. "Yes Soul. I'll come back to Death City with you."

He smiled, and put a hand in his jacket to pull out a de-thorned rose. Soul grinned as he placed it behind my ear and tucked some of my loose hair back. "Thank you Maka…"

He leaned forward pressed his lips to mine, making a kiss that sent fireworks around us. I had no idea how to kiss, so I was paranoid that I wasn't doing it right. Soul sensed this, and reassured me by wrapping his arm around me again. Some of the audience members were in tears of joy, and I thought I heard one say something like "It looks like they had a happily ever after, huh?"

I couldn't agree more.

When we pulled back from each other, he looked into my eyes sincerely.

"Hey Maka, was that song familiar?" He asked playfully.

I grinned. "Yeah, was that the song from when I first met you?"

He shook his head. "It was a playoff of that song. I wanted to write a new song with a more relaxing melody just for you."

A smile played on my lips and I pulled him closer again. "Then I'll come back just for you."

He chuckled, and I could tell he was truly happy.

* * *

_After we went back to Shibusen, I realized that it wasn't a true goodbye that I had experienced; it was more of an appreciation understanding._

_I also realized that I found the one that I would be with forever, like the one that Mama told me to always look for. And I couldn't believe that I never realized that they were right in front of me the entire time; I just had to wake up and listen to the music._

* * *

**Hai! It's Meg here! I loved making this story for SoMa week! :D**

**If you wanna listen to what the song Soul played sounded like, here it is; (Just copy this url and paste into the search bar) watch?v=Uf-I2XDThxI**


End file.
